ZaDr story
by ZadZap
Summary: Don't have one at the moment
1. Chapter 1

There was a nice breeze blowing through the window of the skool classroom. It was very peaceful, despite the teacher up at the desk in front of the room ranting on and on about doom and how it eventually effect them someday whether it was through jobs or families. The classmates were conversing secretly through notes, or through texting, bored.

The only one that wasn't doing anything of the sort, slumped in his chair. He ran a gloved hand over his green face, a sharp contrast to rest of the class, staring at the clock. _When would the day END! Ugh, 1 more hour..._He mused to himself, stealing a look over to an empty desk at the farthest end of the front row. _Heh..._''..The Dib-human hasn't been here for an entire week...'' He muttered outloud to himself.

The green student, Zim, couldn't help but to wonder why his rival wasn't here for that duration. Usually the scythe-haired kid would running after him or stopping him, or even studying him. Anything to halt his conquer attempt over Earth. Hmm.. speaking of his plans, he had only done a couple this week, but they seemed a bit unsatisfying without Dib around, to stop him. ...He would never admit that though.

With another look at the clock, he groaned.

Dib groaned as the escape pod he had been using to get away from his captors had crashed to the ground. A few days ago he had been abducted by another alien race and while they were distracted he had gotten a chance to finally escape. He pushed the door open and got out of the escape pod. He looked around and made his way back to his house to get some things to go after Zim later.

Zim narrowed his eyes, wishing for the time go faster, but the hands on the clock wouldn't budge. ''..OH FOR THE LOVE OF IRK, TURN ALREADY!'' He yelled out, clearly getting everyone's attention at this point, as they turned their head easily towards them. Even the teacher stopped mid-lesson. He blinked, turning his head to look at everyone, and he chuckled a little nervously.

''..I AM NORMAL, so no need to stare~'' He said, getting odd looks from the teacher, who went on, assuming Zim would be quiet now. Without Dib, the outbursts throughout class were less frequent afterall. So within a couple of minutes, or even a few seconds, everything will quiet once more. The students nodded slowly, as if disbelieving that but not in the alien sense.

A few minutes later the bell rang and a few of the students got out of the class and went to their lockers to get their things and head home. It was nice and sunny out but not very hot, just warm. A few clouds were out but there was no sign of a rain cloud so far.

Zim waited, watching all the student going out of the room before he did. While they were, he cast another glance towards Dib's desk, narrowing his eyes. Eh, another day goes by... He forced his mind off Dib. It wasn't worth worrying over. With those thoughts, he hoped out of his seat, joining the mass of students out in the hallway. He kept to himself as he made his way out of the skool.

He paid no attention to the weather, it didn't matter to him on this planet. However.. he did find himself reminiscing about Irk's atmosphere though, as he studied the vibrant sky with its clouds. ''...Peh. Inferior Earthling sky..'' He told himself.

Keef ran up to him and smiled. "Hey Zim, weird how Dib hasn't been to school and yelling at you like he usually does." He said as he walked with the Irken. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked and looked around. He sighed, knowing Zim would yell at him in a few seconds, he was just trying to be friends with Zim but the Irken just turns him down every time.

Zim's eye twitched, as he was interrupted from his thoughts about his homeworld, as his mind acknowledged that voice. Not just any other voice, THAT voice. He clenched his teeth, glancing downward, meeting his lavander eyes with those annoying blue eyes. ...Keef. _Again._

''..Yes.'' A quick answer.

Zim impatiently waved his hand at Keef in a slightly superior manner as well a shoo-ing way. ''...Go away Keef. Right noooooow!'' He yelled the last word at least, pointing off into a random direction, which happened to be the skool.

Keef rolled his eyes and sighed. "I was just trying to start a conversation with you." He sighed as he walked away, his smile left his face as he turned from Zim. He started to head home, leaving Zim alone.

Zim tch'ed as the orange-haired child walked away from him, going into the distance. ''...Zim needs no conversatiions time with you, FILTHY hummaaaan!'' Once again, the stares occurred. ''...Ehh... Though conversations are useful with my pig smelly earth teacher!'' He yelled out to the remaining students standing around, waiting for their parents. Acceptance once more.

_Either I'm brilliant, or the students are too STOOPID. ...of course the former._ He arrogantly thought.

The Irken Invader left his place on the skool steps, starting to go back to his house. He reached the suburbs without incident, and he passed right by the Membrane residence. A thought occurred to him. Hehe... he'd demand it out of the Dib-human's sister.. on the whereabouts of Dib. _Flawless._ Hey, all he could have known, the paranormal lover was designing a huge plan against him... like exposing him to the world. That exact thought from earlier made him stop in front of the door. A doorbell ring vibrated throughout the house.

Gaz groaned as her game was once again interrupted and sighed. She paused her game and got up from the couch and went to the door to open it, glaring at the Irken angrily. "What the hell do you want Zim?" She asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, she didn't have an ounce of fear in her stance, no...she was in fact fear. She could scare someone with just a glance and dig into their souls like it was nothing."I'm very busy and I really am not in the mood for anymore interruptions so get out what you want to say and then leave."

Zim didn't seem all that phased by her threatening presence, either that, or he was completely oblivious to it. He narrowed his eyes, pushing her out ofthe way, as he invited himself. His eyes studied the room carefully. No hidden Dib, ready to take his picture or holding up any autopsy equipment. _Hmh..._

''..Be quiet, Gaz-human, this is between me and Dib...'' He muttered, then turned to gaze at her. ''...Where is he anyways? PLANNING FOR ZIM'S DEMISE?'' He yelled nearly into her face but back off slightly, glancing back around the room now. ''...As if he could get me... A SUPERIOR being... An Irken Invader... An Irken ELITE...''

''..S..So where is he?'' He asked her darkly, nervous of the very possible outcome. Paranoia.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I thought you had him, I haven't seen him all week and then he comes home talking about being abducted by aliens and about your stupid alien race." She told him and pointed to his room. "He's up there." She told him and went back to playing her game, small beeps could be heard coming from the device. Her eyes widened as she found the battery was getting low and went upstairs to her room to go charge it so she could continue playing. "Dib! Visitor!" She yelled before closing the door to her room.

Zim watched her leave, and he crossed his arms as he stood there. ...Out in the open. A brief worried expression crossed his face, as he hopped behind the couch, peeking out from behind it. He glanced towards the direction Gaz had went into, the stairs plain in his sight. He looked back and forth and made a dash to them, now jumping up every other step. Once he made the landing, he studied his surroundings. 4 doors... One had to have the Dib-human in them...

An Irken Invader waits for nothing, especially in a situation like this. He opened up each door, slamming them open. Nothing in the first, as he looked over every cervice and corner. He willed for some X-rays device to come over his eyes; it came out of his PAK in mere seconds. ...Nothing. It went back in, and he didn't bother shutting the door as he went to the next.

''..I'LL FIND YOU DIB-HUMAN!''

Dib rolled his eyes as he started to search through his closet for something, what the hell was Zim here for anyway? He sighed and pulled out a laser he had stolen from Zim's base on one of his break ins. "Stupid Irken..." he opened the door. "What the hell Zim?" He looked at the Irken with an angry expression.

Zim narrowed his eyes.

_Dib.._ He swiftly thought, his head around towards his rival.

''..SO! You finally com-'' Waitasecond... That was one of his own weapons, wasn't it!? The Dib had stollen it somehow? But **how?** He lunged forward slightly, letting his spider legs come out, making him appearing far taller than Dib. He leaned down, whacking Dib's hand, hoping it would be enough to get his filthy hands off Irken technology of all things... Eh, he'd worry about it later though...

''..I should be asking the same thing, you filthy being! Why haven't you been in class? Trying to find a WEAKNESS of the GREAT Irken Empire or something?! ...I know,, I KNOW, OH I KNOW.. Dib, you've revealed at the hands of Zim.''

"I was abducted by some aliens the other day and finally found my way home. Don't accuse me of shit Zim." Dib glared. "I've been trying to think of a way to escape that ship and finally get home." He said.

Zim blinked at the human, currently processing that statement within his mind. Pfft, that was complete Sloorg...

''..YOU LIEEEEEEE! You're clearly lying!'' He yelled.

He pushed Dib immediately out of the way, starting to throw things aside along with any books or technological stuff once he reached the boy's room. He heard a few cracks or something, but that did not matter to him. He needed to know what Dib was planning against him.. He didn't believe one word of that statement, so this was the alternative. Slightly wary around any clear bottles, he reached his hand over a group of the evil things into the boy's closet now.

"You want proof! Just down the road is the escape pod I crashed to Earth in! I don't have any plans to go against you at the moment so stop breaking things in my room!" Dib yelled. "God, your so annoying, get out of my house right now!" He grabbed the back of Zim's shirt and threw him out of the closet and out of his room. Closing the door behind him.

Zim oof'ed as he landed on the floor outside of Dib's room. _..Why that little...!_He growled under his breath, standing up, fixing his hair feeling it a bit askew. He immediately brought his fists to the door, banging on it. ''..YOU DON'T DARE DO THAT TO AN IRKEN INVADER!'' YOOOOU FILTH! ..Why would I trust your words!? Huh!?''

He questioned, hearing a loud growl from down the hall. He didn't notice, but an angry Gaz stormed out of her room, approaching the alien.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything about your stupid race!" He yelled, staying in his room as Gaz came up behind Zim with an angry expression. "Your making it difficult for me to play my game Zim." She growled as she stood behind him. "Do you really want to die that badly?" She glared.

Zim cursed under his breath in Irken as he stared at Gaz for a few moments. With a simple look into her squinted eyes, he took a step back. _Ngh..._ He turned his attention back to Dib's door. ''...Mark my words..Dib-human... if you decide to disturb my life.. I'll make sure you will live through a life without a head...'' He threatened, before turning on his heel and starting to walk downstairs.

Gaz glared at him wand watched as he went downstairs, not keeping her eyes off him till he went to the door and making sure he left. She looked back at Dib's door and grumbled angrily as she went back to her room to continue her game. "Stupid brother...stupid alien..."

Zim zoomed outside, now walking back to his own home. ''..Stupid Dib.. Stupid humanity!'' He yelled out to himself, which seemed to be frequent... He crossed his arms as he walked down the street, his house starting to come into view. Perhaps he should come up with some kind of plan for tomorrow...

Yeeees. Something to combat against the Dib. ..Though the human was more than likely telling the truth, due to his voice and due to the search Zim had done. He'd have to make a trip back to the skool over the night to pull stage 1 off though. With that thought, he grinned and slipped past the Gnomes into his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Gir sat on the couch in his disguise with a cup of suckmonkey in hand. He was currently drinking it and trying to get the very last drop as he watched TV. It was the angry monkey show. Gir looked over at his Master. "Hello Mastah!"

Zim took a glance over to his robot minion, then over to the TV. He shuddered. He'd never understand... He shook his head. _..Pathetic.._ He mused, before crossing the room to go into the toilet, so he could go down into his Labs.

''..Gir, don't disturb me!'' He made sure to raise his voice slightly, so the robot could catch the message and stay where he was.

~~~The next morning, the Irken appeared out of his toilet, adjusting his wig, getting ready for skool. Last night, he had put some kind of chemical into the skool food for the students. It was supposed to get them sick.

Dib walked to school with a sigh, his held his umbrella since it looked like it was supposed to rain and made his way down the road. He glared at the Irken's house as he passed and kicked at a rock on the sidewalk, kicking it again as he walked close to it once more. Soon he felt a drop on his skin and looked up with a smile, he liked the rain.

Zim froze in his steps, his eyes widening when he heard the pitter-patter suddenly starting to fall onto the roof of his house. That sound... it was enough to paralyze him slightly in his spot. Erugh... He wasn't about to be defeated by mere rain.

''..GIR!'' He shouted at top of his lungs, waiting for the robot to appear. When he didn't, Zim let out a long sigh. HJe was probably hanging out with those humans again... ''..Computer! Get me an umbrella.. I'll be needing it..'' He was sure he had a small collection of them somewhere.

The computers arm came down with a selection of umbrellas for Zim to pick from as thunder sounded from outside, it suddenly started to rain heavily soaking the yard in a matter of minutes.

Zim quickly grabbed one that he thought would withstand the mighty force of the burning rain. ''..Zim WILL survive..'' He muttered, making sure it was fully operational before he approached the front door. He took a deep breath, opening up the front door first, before opening the umbrella. Wait a second... As he stepped out into the rain, making sure the umbrella covered him thoroughly, he shut the door behind him.

He narrowed his eyes. ''...Dub-human.'' He said with a cup of hate behind his words.

Dib glared over at the Irken as he walked, not interested in talking to the Irken right now. He made his way to the school.

Zim narrowed one eye at the boy, watching him leave. Yeah, he'd better leave... He hmphed, continuing his way as well. A grin was slowly coming onto his face, as his thoughts from Dib to the plan for the lunch period... Oh yes, they'd never know what hit them...

Kids were gathering into the classrooms, Dib went to his locker and put his things up before going to class. He sat at his normal seat with a sigh.

Zim made it safely to under the roof of the skool's pouch. He chuckled, carefully folding up the umbrella, so he wouldn't get any of the liquid onto him. Kids passed him, ignoring him, as he turned around and pointed towards the rain. ''..YOU DIDN'T GET ZIM THIS TIME! WUAHAHAH-''

He paused when he noticed stares. He cleared his throat, now starting to go into skool. He pulled the door open, not bothering to hold it open, and a kid smashed right into the now closed door. He slinked the classroom, taking his usual seat, grinning.

''..Weirdo.'' A kid commented, who stood in the hall watching the whole thing from earlier.

Dib sat at his seat and rolled his eyes as he heard Zim's scream. He shook his head and sighed, stupid irken.

Zim sat back in his seat, calmly waiting until the bell would signal for lunchtime. It should be grand... He pointed to the clock, then leaped onto his desk, which was quite the habit by now... ''..Just you wait, Dib-monkey, just you wait...'' He told his rival.

Dib growled. "Shut up Zim, I don't want to hear anymore of your shit." He continued to berate the Irken, a little pissed of at him right now.

Zim pffted'ed, narrowing his eyes towards him. ''..Well, too BAD, Dib! You have to, like everyone else HERE! ...And wouldn't you want to know my grandest plaaaaan? For today?'' He asked, while the other students kept their eyes on their teacher. At least, best as they could...

Dib rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out already." He said, getting annoyed. He was starting to get a headache. Some of the students rolled their eyes as the fighting continued. "Will you two just shut up!" Jessica yelled.

Zim narrowed his eyes towards the student. ''..SILENCE!'' He turned back to Dib. ''..HA! Well, you won't find out until lunchtime, Dib-boy! It'll seal yours and everyone's fat-Ehhh... WILL PROVIDE you with many nutrients and...stuff.'' He smiled as he looked around the classroom. Can't appear abnormal, now could he?

Dib arched his brow. "That did not make any sense at all." he said and looked out the window with a sigh. "Idiots..." Jessica said.

Zim pffted. ''..It did too! And YOU!'' He pointed at Jessica. ''..Be quietttt...'' He narrowed his eyes, about to continue, when the teacher yelled at them to shut up. He grumbled slightly, hopping down, now bringing out an Irken device to toy around with, underneath his desk, so the teacher couldn't see.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Just shut up Zim." he said before going back to listen to the teacher and sat back in his seat. He sighed and put his head down, all that time being abducted made him a little tired. They had tried to perform little experiments on him and tried to do other things. Thankfully he had gotten away from them.

Zim ignored Dib's comment, as he toyed around with it. He clicked a program on the screen, which made a little ball come out of it to hover over the class. It then scanned every student with an invisible laser. Only a slight flicker of the sweep showed in front of the students' eyes, enough to simply just brush it off as normal.

It completed, hovering back over to the Irken, and he took it, reading the results, plugging it back into the device. Everyone read as healthy, so... He would send these results to the nurse after the lunch period was over. That way, they wouldn't bother the students... Oh, he was simply flat-out_genius._ He burst out into laughter.

Dib and a few of the other students blinked. He looked over at Zim and glared at him again. What the hell was he trying to plan?

Zim;'s outloud laughter slowly died out to the one-in-awhile chuckle, as he continued to read the stats, stopping especially at Dib's own. _Heh... Hopefully, he'll get the sickest..._ Then again... he was the only one who knew about Zim, and Zim could blab all he wanted to the human about his plans... A human who... acknowledged him, his plans, his existence.

He shook his head. _Don't think so highly of THAT filthy human.._ He reminded himself.

Dib closed his eyes and sighed, it was almost time for lunch. He was starting to get a little hungry, and he hadn't really eaten in days. he looked at the clock and then back at Zim...was he going to mess with the food?

Zim glanced at the clock, a good distraction to his thoughts. _GOOD~ In the next ten minutes... the people of this skool shall suffer..._ The Irken sat back calmly in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. His eyes didn't dare move from the time.

A few minutes later the bell rang signalling it was time for lunch, a few students left the class quickly and obviously very hungry. Dib stood and walked to the lunchroom, waiting in line to get his food and then went to go sit down at the usual table he sat at.

im grinned more and more as he watched each individual go through the line to get their food. He was standing in the back of the line, in no hurry to get the food. Once he did, he turned away from the Lunch assistant and observed the cafeteria a bit, before going and sitting down at his usual spot. Everything seemed allright for now, but his eyes landed on Dib. Oh, he wanted him to go down first.

Dib stared at his food and sighed, unsure of whether or not he should eat it or not...but he was so very hungry right now. He sighed and ate the food, after a while feeling a little ill.

Zim's grin just grew wider, as he leaped up onto the table pointing towards the boy, after setting down his fork. ''..HA!'' He yelled out trumiphantly, watching Dib slump down a bit on the bench.

''.._Having a fun time, Dib human_?''

He taunted, hoping over to the next table, getting closer to him.

Dib groaned, feeling like he was going to throw up and not listening to Zim's annoying ranting. Without warning he threw up on the floor, as did a few of the other students.

Zim laughed evilly, as he finally landed on Dib's table, watching him throw up. Eugh... _..this sound is quite... disguisting.._ He shrugged, kicking down the boy's somewhat empty tray on top of him. Wait a second... He looked around, noticing only a **FEW**students were vomitting.. what about the rest?

Some of the students who hadn't thrown up had brought their own lunch and looked around at the others that had throw up. "Yuck!" Jessica yelled as Zita threw up.

Zim's grin slid down a few notches, as he watched the students pull food out of lunchbags and such. He growled. ''...WELL THEN... At least I won this round, Dib!'' He went into a maniacal laughter once more, before a teacher went to go get a nurse. The Irken nearly missed the teacher leaving and stood there with his device...

_Wait, eh?_ He tried to click on the students' stats, but they won't go through the skool firewall. ''..What's going on!?''

Dib stared at him and chuckled. "You didn't think of the flaws."

Zim threw the nearest thing around him that was on the table, a bottle of opened water. It splashed onto Dib, but also some had flung a bit onto him. He winced when it made contact onto his hand. It twitched slightly. He heard the noise of the empty bottle boink off onto the floor.

"I think you forgot water doesn't hurt humans." Dib smirked.

''..NO I DIDN'T! ..Now shut your noise tube, and vomit more. Moreeeeee.'' Zim told Dib, before looking up to see a conversing nurse with a few students. He quickly hopped down to the floor, cursing in Irken, as he sat on the bench.

Dib chuckled a little and threw up a little. He sighed a bit and looked at Zim. "All you've succeeded in doing is make everyone think the lunchroom had food poisoning."

Zim's narrowed eyes went wide, as he registered that statement into his mind. He glanced over his shoulder, watching the nurse talk to a student nearby.

''..Oh, honey, just food posioning.. You'll be fine by tomorrow..''

A growl behind the nurse errupted. _That wasn't the plan! ..A little..off... BUT STILL!_

"Your plan sort of messed up..." Dib said. "What was it supposed to be anyway?" he asked, throwing up a little bit.

''..SILENCE!'' Zim cut him off at the insult, as he crossed his arms, glaring down a bit dully at the floor. He supposed he could tell the Dib.. he was the only human who would care to listen. Even a bit. ''...Well, the AMAZING Zim was going to do a plan where all of YOOOOU-'' He emphasized the word greatly, pointing towards everyone. ''- would be horribly sick and maybe even die..But eh... It only somewhat worked.'' He muttered the last few words, so they would be barely audible.

''..But I still succeeded..'' He took a look back to the room's occupants.

"We're not dead yet." Dib pointed out, spitting out part of the vomit that was still in his mouth. "Yuck..."

''..I SAAAAAIIIID somewhat successful, didn't I!? Does the superior-ness of Zim not phase you!?'' Zim shouted into the poor boy's ear. He sat down calmly after that though, still fooling around with his device.

"I don't care how superior you say your are." Dib rolled his eyes and went to put his tray up, making sure to miss the puddles of vomit.

Zim intentionally stuck his leg to trip the boy. When he heard a sound, and a clatter, he chuckled. ''..You should learn to watch yourself..''

Dib groaned as he fell in some barf, he growled and glared at the Irken. "Dammit Zim!"

Zim looked up and laughed. ''..What did I warn you about earlier!?'' He gloated, looking back down to his device.

Dib grolled his eyes and returned his tray. "Shut up."

Zim narrowed his eyes after where his enemy was moments ago. He'd get him one of these days... Perhaps even shove knowledge down his throat... Meh. He'd figured out something. That was certain.


End file.
